A single radio-frequency (RF) tone may be generated using multiple separate lasers and high-speed circuitry (e.g., high-speed modulators). In order to achieve a desired RF tone, the use of separate lasers requires phase-locking, which can involve non-trivial laser tuning and/or additional circuitry that can increase costs significantly in addition to consuming high levels of power.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar but not necessarily identical elements. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the examples shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description. However, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.